Nintendo Hearts: Adventures of Light
''Nintendo Hearts: Adventures of Light ''is a Japanese-American action role-playing video game developed and published by Nintendo, The Walt Disney Company, Pixar Animation Studios, Marvel Studios, Lucasfilm, and Square-Enix for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. Plot When her world is consumed into darkness and her friends are separated, it is up to a girl named Alyssa, with the help of her sister, to find her friends and save the worlds with a mysterious weapon known as the Keyblade, for Alyssa is the "key" to their survival. Gameplay You can play as Alyssa, Tiffany, or any of the Smashers. Worlds/Dimensions *Tutorial *Garden City/Alyssa and Tiffany's Hometown *Echo Creek/Mewni *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Enchancia *Wakanda *Marvel New York *Faraway Galaxy *Temple of Doom Characters (both versions) Main *Alyssa Harrison *Tiffany Harrison Minor * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Princess Rosalina * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Junior * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Pauline * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Link * Zelda * Sheik * Marin * Toon Link * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombardi * Krystal * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Mewtwo * Pokemon Trainer * Lucario * Greninja * Captain Falcon * Jody Summer * Ness * Lucas * Paula * Ice Climbers * Mr. Game and Watch * Marth * Roy * Ike * Robin * Lucina * Corrin * Chrom * Pit * Palutena * Viridi * Olimar * Alph * Charlie * Brittany * Little Mac * Mr. Sandman * Glass Joe * Villager * Isabelle * Shulk * Fiora * Reyn * Female Wii Fit Trainer * Male Wii Fit Trainer * Mii * Female Inklings * Male Inklings * Sora * Kairi * Riku * Namine * Lea * Pence * Hayner * Olette * Roxas * Xion * Axel * Terra * Ventus * Aqua * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Basil * Dr. Dawson * Olivia Flaversham * Hiram Flaversham * Bernard * Bianca * Orville * Penny * Wilbur * Faloo * Jake * Cody * Taran * Princess Eilonwy * Gurgi * Alice * Alice's Sister * The White Rabbit * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Cheshire Cat * Doorknob * Lady * Tramp * Jock * Trusty * Scamp * Angel * Dumbo * Timothy * Mrs. Jumbo * The Crows * Bambi * Thumper * Faline * Aladdin * Princess Jasmine * Genie * Abu The Monkey * Belle * Beast * Cogsworth * Lumiere * Mrs. Potts * Chip * Ottoman * Wardrobe * Thomas O'Malley * Duchess * Marie * Toulouse * Berlioz * Napoleon * Lafayette * Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather * Queen Leah * King Stefan * Princess Tiana * Prince Naveen * Charlotte * Louis * Ray * Todd * Copper * Mama Owl * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Zazu * Pocahontas * John Smith * Mulan * Shang * Mushu * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Rex * Ham * Bo Peep * Mr. Potato Head * Mrs. Potato Head * Barbie * Ken * Flik * Princess Atta * Dot * Mike * Sulley * Boo * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Hank * The Incredibles Team * FroZone * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Sally * Remy * Colette * Alfredo * Wall-e * Eve * Carl * Russell * Dug * Princess Merida * Queen Elinor * King Fergus * Riley * Joy * Disgust * Sadness * Fear * Anger * Bing Bong * Spot * Arlo * Coco * The Avengers * Ant-Man * Indiana Jones * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Rey * C3PO * R2-D2 * BB-8 * Cloud * Tifa * Aerith * Leon * Yuffie * Rikku * Yuna * Paine * Auron * Rai * Fuu * Seifer * Setzer * Vivi * Zack * Tidus * Selphie * Wakka * Moogle * Rinoa * Zidane * Garnet * Stella Nox * Lightning * Serah Farron * Genesis * Beatrix * Neku * Shiki * Beat * Joshua * Rhyme Antagonists * Veran * The Heartless * Ratigan * Madame Medusa * Percival C. McLeach * The Horned King * The Queen of Hearts * The Siamese Cats * The Ringmaster * Ronno * Jafar * Gaston * Edgar * Maleficent * Dr. Facilier * Amos Slade * Scar * Governor Ratcliffe * Shan-Yu * Emperor Zurg * Hopper * Stinky Pete * Randall Boggs * Darla Sherman * Syndrome * Chick Hicks * Skinner * AUTO * Charles F. Muntz * Lotso * Professor Z * Mordu * Johnny Worthington III * Jangles The Clown * Thunderclap * Bubbha * Giant Squad * Jackson Storm * Ultron * Arnold Toht * Darth Vader * Sephiroth * Yodai Higashizawa Cast Japanese Cast * English Cast *Marieve Herington as Alyssa *Cristina Vee as Tiffany Gallery kh_mmd___a_little_birthday_surprise_by_justtj-d8ijvu8.png|Alyssa (left) and Tiffany (right) Cutscenes Summons Enemies/Bosses Trivia * Category:Nintendo Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Marvel Studios Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Square-Enix Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Japanese-American Category:Crossover Universe Category:Crossovers Category:ShadEmman's Ideas